1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a display using a flexible substrate disclosed in JP 2009-205941 A, a method of supporting a base material by a glass substrate is adopted, in order to secure shape stability of the base material when manufactured.